What To Do When There Are Two
by Striking Falcon
Summary: Inuyasha dies in the last battle, sending Kagome and Shippou to her time and sealing the well forever. Now in the future, someone unexpected shows up. Just when things are going good, there's a twist.
1. Monday

{Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. I am just borrowing him; so for the love of God, don't sue me.}

What to Do When There Are Two

By Striking Falcon

****

Monday

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, a smile spreading across his face. They had finally collected the entire Sacred Jewel and Naraku, after a hard fight, was dead. Sango, Shippo and Miroku gazed at the two expectantly. Now that Kikyo was gone, the two could finally profess their love. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck, mindful of his many wounds. A low growl escaped her attention as she gazed lovingly into his amber eyes. Suddenly he shoved her to the side. Kagome gaped in despair, then horror. Naraku had used the last of his strength to plunge his hand deep into Inuyasha's chest, where she just stood. Naraku had used her as a distraction. As he yanked his hand away and crumpled to the ground, Inuyasha sank to his knees. Kagome, Sango, Shippou and Miroku ran to his side. Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. It's my fault! Are you ok?" she said.

He coughed violently, and looked in his hand.

Blood.

He couldn't let her see. The sky was getting darker.

"No, Kagome. I'm not," he whispered. Sango and Miroku glanced at each other, ready to help him back to the village. Shippo froze. Another scent was taking over Inuyasha. It was a scent he hoped he'd never smell again. Inuyasha stood up, raising the crying girl to her feet. He held her tightly, but gently, breathing in her scent.

"I'm not going to recover, Kagome."

As the words reached her ears, she stared at him in disbelief. Kagome raised her head, questioning him. He pointed at the now night sky. Kagome gasped. Not a moon in sight. Inuyasha started to drag her across the clearing, and Kagome struggled.

"Inuyasha, stop! We have to get you to Kaede! She can help you."

"She can't help this."

They reached the well, Shippou following the trail of blood behind them just as Kagome realized what was happening.

"You are NOT dying, Inuyasha! Do you hear me?!" she yelled desperately, tears running down her cheeks. He raised his hand to it and wiped the tears away, leaving a line of blood behind.

"I want to tell you something."

Sango and Miroku were close by, focusing on his voice.

"I am sorry for the way I've treated you. I never meant to be mean to you." He looked at Shippou and smiled, "Either of you." He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. "I love you, Kagome, and I will make my way back to you. Death will not stop me."

Kagome sobbed brokenly. "Please, let us get you to Kaede."

Inuyasha shook his head.

"It would do no good," came a voice from beside her. Myouga leaped from her side to his. "He is almost human, and his demon blood is already gone. He will not survive the night."

Shippou started to cry. He had known, but didn't want to admit it. Inuyasha raised Kagome's head. "Look at me. I am glad to die. I did what I said I was going to do, which was protect you." He reached for Shippou and handed him to her. Kagome reached for him again, not wanting to let go, when he picked her up and threw her in the well. "Take care of her, Shippou!" was the last thing she heard from his time. As they landed on the other side, Kagome remembered the Sacred Jewel. She ripped it off.

"Please, help him. Save Inuyasha's life!"

The jewel glowed brightly, then flickered. "I'm sorry, priestess," came a voice from inside the jewel. "I cannot do as you requested."

Kagome shook her head violently. "Why not?" she asked, her tone harsh.

"I do not know."

Kagome threw it aside and started to dig. With each thrust of dirt, the realization of something became clear. It was useless to try to get back. It wasn't the Jewel shards that caused her to be able to go back and forth through the well. It was him, and if she couldn't get through he was…. She sobbed uncontrollably, hitting the ground. Sorrow overflowed from her, through the well house and into the shrine.

"Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome jerked herself up, staring around the room. Shippou was in his usual position, curled up in a ball beside her asleep, and no one was in the room but them. Kagome shook her head, willing the dream to go away. It had been a year since that night, where her mother found her in the mini shrine, covered in Inuyasha's blood and crying her eyes out. She had screamed for him for days, never leaving her bed. Her nightmares were worse. Kagome awoke terrified and heartbroken, calling for him. She could find no peace.

She sighed despondently and ran a nervous hand through her sweat-stained tresses. 'At least its not as bad as it used to be,' she comforted herself. She gazed at Shippou lovingly. During her recovery (If you could ever call it that, she once said) she learned more about the well and her priestess skills. As it turned out, Inuyasha had the power to allow access to the well, but was unaware. His last gift to her was allowing Shippou to go through.

Kagome stroked Shippou's head. He was adjusting well to modern life. He learned quickly how to hold his human illusion, and liked school. She was studying to find out how to help his demon skills develop, but was having no luck. Shippou stirred, then opened his eyes.

"Same dream again, Kagome?" he asked. She could hear the worry in his voice. She nodded, then glanced out the window. Shippou followed her gaze to the Sacred Tree. He knew what she was thinking.

"It's not your fault," he whispered. She patted his head. "Tell that to my heart."

Shippou searched for something to cheer her up, then remembered something. "Remember Kagome, your Mom is going to take us to the mall after school today to find us something for your birthday party."

Kagome sighed. She had forgotten her birthday was Thursday. She was turning nineteen. A tear slid down her cheek as she recalled what she wished for last year. For this all to be a dream and to wake up to find him yelling at her to get up and find more shards. She stroked the jewel, which resided around her neck. Shippou kissed her cheek and smiled.

"I have a good feeling about today, Kagome! Just you wait and see!"

Kagome smiled at him, then lay back down and went to sleep.

"Kagome, look!" Shippou exclaimed, pointing at some trinket. She smiled. They were walking through the mall, looking for new clothes. After a few purchases later, they were in the food court. Shippou spotted one of the candy shops.

"Kagome, may I have some, please?" he asked, eyes wide and innocent. Kagome laughed and nodded, giving him some money. Shippo kissed her cheek and ran toward the shop. She stood laughing, and waited on him to get back.

"Man, she's cute!" one of the guys said at a nearby table. There were three of them, two fairly large, dirty looking fellows, and a smaller one dressed as if he worked at one of the many businesses nearby. They watched Kagome and Shippou come into the food court. The man who noticed her first really noticed the short green dress she wore.

He poked the smaller guy beside him. "Man you should go talk to her!"

The smaller guy looked up at him, adjusting the collar of his dark leather trench coat. "Why don't you go talk to her?"

The first guy shrugged. "She looks more your type."

Another guy pulled the smaller guy's ponytail hard. "Go on, you know you want to. You've been in Tokyo six months, and haven't talked to a single girl!"

He laughed as the smaller man batted his hand away from his hurting head. The rubber band holding the ponytail snapped, and his hair spilled over his shoulder.

"Oh great."

The two large men burst into laughter. "If you don't cut that stuff off, you're going to wake up to your mother hanging you with it."

The smaller man scowled. "Assistant, moron. Get it right before you open your mouth."

Something about the girl caught his attention. 'She looks so sad,' he thought. He stood up and ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"Where YOU goin'?" one of the guys asked, taking a break from their laughing fit.

"I'm going to talk to that girl over there. The one you suggested. She's got to be more interesting than you two clowns."

The two men resumed their howls of laughter as he made his way to her.

__

"I'll make my way back to you. Death will not stop me."

Kagome huffed. Liar. It had been two years, and she hadn't seen one white-haired, dog-eared, golden-eyed person this whole time. She shook her head bitterly, then noticed that someone was standing beside her.

Watching her.

She sighed, then attempted to ignore them.

"Um, excuse me. I don't mean to be a bother. I just happened to see you over here, and something about you made me want to cheer you up."

Kagome looked around him, her gaze on Shippou. "What makes you think I need to be cheered up?" she asked.

He shrugged. "You looked so sad from over there. So alone. And I wanted to know why."

Kagome tapped her foot impatiently. Shippou was taking entirely too long, and the man beside her was getting on her nerves.

"You know, its rude not to look at people who are talking to you!" he growled. As she was opening her mouth to ask him just exactly who he thought he was, she stopped. 'His voice,' she thought. 'What is it about his voice?' She let her gaze travel up his black business suit, and the expensive blue shirt. When she reached his face she felt the blood drain from hers. Kagome stared into familiar, dark and angry eyes. She gasped, then shook her head.

"I'm sorry," she stammered, finding her voice again. She held out her hand, trying to stop its shaking from giving away how nervous she was.

"Let's start over. I'm Kagome," she said with a smile. The man smiled back.

"I'm Inuyasha."

Her eyes widened and she lost control of the shaking.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered. Then everything went black.

"How did I get myself into this?" Inuyasha asked himself angrily.

"When I see Kenji and Ken again, I'm going to kill them."

The girl had whispered his name like a prayer and sank to the floor. It took a speed he didn't know he had to keep her head from hitting the hard tile. Inuyasha wrapped his trench coat around her and carried her to the nurse's office, where she checked the girl over. 'Her name is Kagome, stupid,' he reminded himself. Inuyasha sighed, looking down at her.

The odd thing was, he couldn't bring himself to put her down, not even when the nurse assured him that everything would be fine if he did. Inuyasha sat there and held her, almost cradling her, every cell in his body involuntarily wanting to protect her. The nurse had sighed irritably, and continued with her work. He smoothed her hair away from her eyes. Kagome shifted and snuggled against him, scattering his thoughts. He felt a blush grow in his cheeks. Suddenly the door burst open, and the child she was looking after ran in the room. Inuyasha backed up, grasping Kagome tighter. The little boy started to shout angrily, but when he looked at his face, he stopped and stood open-mouthed.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha tilted his head, surprised the boy knew his name.

"Inuyasha! Do you know how long we've waited for you?! Kagome has been so sad without you! Why are you in human form, though?" the little boy asked, jumping on his head. Inuyasha scowled and pushed the child off.

"How do you know my name?" he demanded.

The little boy stared at him. "You don't remember us, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "I just met this chick today. I try to talk to her, but she takes one look in my face and tries to crack her own skull. On top of that, you come in like you know me! This is too much to take in one day."

The little boy shook his head sadly.

"Kagome is going to be so disappointed."

This tugged at Inuyasha a little. He wasn't the man she was expecting, but he didn't want to make her sad. 'Wait a minute, why in the hell do I care?' he asked himself. Kagome sighed and opened her eyes. She touched his face and smiled. Instantly, the feeling of wanting to be that man rushed through his veins. The little boy tugged at her hair gently.

"Kagome, are you ok?" he asked.

Inuyasha shoved him to the side. "Don't do that! Can't you see she's hurt, you little brat!"

Kagome laughed softly. "I'm fine, Shippou." She sat up and slid out of his lap. Shippou cried out happily and hugged her. Inuyasha snorted.

"I'm sorry about what happened. I can just imagine what you think of me." she whispered. Something salty caught his attention, like someone opening a bag of salt and vinegar potato chips. He turned to look at her, and was surprised to find her crying. He took one of her hands in his.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're alright," he said. Inuyasha reached into his jacket for a handkerchief, and dried her face.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She nodded and he looked into her eyes. She was looking at him like she knew him…

And he was the greatest thing in the world.

"I'm fine, but I still feel bad about fainting on you." Kagome reached in her pocket and fished out a pen and piece of paper. "This is my number. Call me. I'd like to make it up to you."

She stood up and walked to the door. She studied him a minute, the left. After a moment, he followed suit, tucking the scrap of paper into his pocket.

"But Kagome, he doesn't remember us!" Shippou wailed unhappily.

Kagome laughed, then hugged him in an attempt to soothe his riled nerves . "He remembered enough to get annoyed and shove you like that."

Shippou pouted, then smiled. "You're right!" he said, cheering right up. Yet on the way home, it was she who was deep in thought. 'Fate can be so cruel,' she thought. 'To send him back to me, and he doesn't even remember who I am.' She brushed that thought to the side and watched Shippou break into his candy. 'Besides, he remembers enough for me right now.'

Inuyasha followed his friends to the parking lot, his mind still on Kagome. 'What is it about her?' he asked himself. He hadn't been able to get rid of that feeling he got when she smiled at him. Kenji clapped his hand on Inuyasha's back, sending his thoughts into half time.

"Man, what did you DO to her back there?" he asked, laughing.

Ken turned around and snickered. "I bet it was his breath!"

Kenji laughed and grabbed a handful of Inuyasha's hair. "I bet it was this bird's nest he calls hair."

Inuyasha scowled and caught the much bigger man by the collar. He lifted him up easily, his feet barely touching the ground.

"Don't touch me, Kenji." he growled, dropping the man as easily as he had picked him up. Inuyasha walked away, leaving his two friends in shock.

'Hell, _I'm _shocked,' he thought. He got in his car and rolled down the window. He could hear something whirling underneath him. Inuyasha got out the car and put his hand on the ground. The whirling sound was coming beneath it. Inuyasha thought about what was under there. His car was parked in a multilevel parking garage outside the mall. 'Cars, cars, more cars,' he listed in his mind, going down the levels of the parking lot. Something in him went ca-ching and it hit him.

"The mall generators," he whispered.

'But I shouldn't be able to hear those,' he thought, panic starting to set in. 'They're six feet below, and I'm at least fifteen feet above the ground.' Inuyasha started to track events. This all started when he met….her. He jumped in his car and sped off. He had to find out what was going on.

Kagome sat on the porch out back, watching Souta teach Shippou how to play soccer. It was funny really, and she was in the best of moods. 'I really saw him today,' she thought, smiling. She was radiant and she knew it. Kagome's mother didn't care what happened. She just saw some of her old Kagome, and instantly two year's worth of worry lifted off her shoulders. Kagome sighed. Inuyasha had called her earlier and wanted to get together Wednesday. She had happily agreed. A sucking noise on her cheek nearly stopped her heart cold.

"Myouga?" she whispered, afraid to find out.

His little voice piped up to her ear. "Lady Kagome! How good it is to see you!"

Kagome pulled the little flea off her face and shrieked. Shippou and Souta came running.

"Kagome, what is it-Myouga!" Shippou said happily. Souta stood, confused, then went back to his practice.

Kagome grinned at the ancient flea. "If you were bigger, Myouga, I'd kiss you!"

Myouga blushed. "I am happy to see you as well. It has been a long time." He sighed. "A long time indeed." His nose caught something interesting. "Lady Kagome, I am hungry. Do you think I could get something to eat and some rest. We should talk tomorrow, anyway."

She nodded. "Of course, Myouga. I don't mind. I'm just happy to see you."


	2. Tuesday

{Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. I am just borrowing him; so for the love of God, don't sue me.}

What to Do When There Are Two

By Striking Falcon

Tuesday

"What took you so long, Myouga?" Shippou asked, dusting off his green shorts and dropping his human illusion. He, Kagome and Myouga were sitting under the Sacred Tree, talking. 

"You have to remember, Shippou, for us it's only been two years, but Myouga has had to survive for 500 years," Kagome pointed out. Shippo blushed slightly. 

Myouga cleared his throat. "It is good to find you all alive and well. And you are right, Kagome, I have been traveling that long." He glanced at the Sacred Jewel around her neck in surprise. 

"Why do you still have that? I thought if you made a wish, it disappeared?" he asked Kagome. 

She gasped. "How do you know about my wish?" she asked. Kagome shook her head sadly. 

"It doesn't matter. It didn't work anyway." 

It was now Myouga's turn to look surprised. "What happened?" 

She told him about the wish for Inuyasha to live and the little voice inside the jewel telling her it couldn't do it. When she was finished, Myouga stood puzzled. 

"Then what happened that night?" 

Kagome's eyebrows knitted together. "What are you talking about?" 

Myouga started to tell his side of the well.

************

"I want to stay with you, Lord Inuyasha," Myouga said from the half demon's ear. Inuyasha sighed, took his last look into the well and climbed the Sacred Tree. He settled on one of the branches with a groan, then looked at the stars. 

"Thank you, Myouga." 

They waited for the transformation together, neither saying a word. 

"Myouga," Inuyasha whispered, starting to shudder. Myouga knew that his demon blood was waning, and this would be the last time he would hear his master's voice. 

"My lord?" 

"Find her for me," he whispered. His hair was darkening slowly, and the wound in his chest flowed. 

"What, my lord?" Myouga asked. Even he was having a hard time hearing him. 

"Find Kagome for me. Help her to wait for me," he shuddered as his ears shifted. 

"Help her to…." 

Myouga gazed down at him, tears in his eyes. Inuyasha was human, his eyes closed and his body lifeless. Myouga watched as his life energy separated from his body and into the heavens. As Myouga was going to call Sango and Miroku, he stopped. Inuyasha's life energy split in two separate halves, then continued they're assent. Myouga sighed and called for the others.

**********************************************************************************

"I thought it was because of you." Myouga finished, eyeing the jewel. 

"That might explain the guy we met yesterday." Shippou said. 

"What guy?" Myouga asked. 

"We saw Inuyasha yesterday, but he was in human form. Do you think that's why his life energy split?" Shippou said. 

Kagome patted his head affectionately. "You get smarter by the day, little man," she said. Shippou beamed while Myouga considered this. 

"That could be it, Shippou. It would explain why the energy 'split', as you so delicately put it." 

Shippou scampered off to reward himself with a cookie, leaving Kagome and Myouga deep in thought. 

"Myouga?"

Myouga looked up. Tears were in Kagome's eyes. 

"Where did you bury him?" 

Myouga looked at the well house. "In the well." 

Kagome's eyes widened. "In the….well?" Myouga nodded. 

"Sango, Miroku and I felt that it would be the best place for him." 

Kagome rose to her feet and walked to the garden. 'That would explain why he had control over it,' she thought, tears spilling down her face. She plucked two roses, one red and one white, and entered the well house. 'I haven't been near here in over a year,' she realized. She went slowly down the steps and to the edge of the well. She kissed the roses and tossed them in. Kagome walked back to the tree and lifted Myouga to her face.

"Will you be Shippou's vassal? I know Inuyasha would have wanted it that way." Myouga sighed.

"Yes, my lady. I will." 

With a heavy sigh, she walked back to the house and back to her room. Kagome needed to be alone.

--------

SF: That was so sad!

Sango: He died so bravely!

Kagome: He saved me! {SF and the good girls of Inuyasha cry, holding each other up. Inuyasha storms in.}

Kagome: INUYASHA!! {Girls glomp him. Inuyasha struggles under the 'assault'.}

Inuyasha: I'm not dead for real, stupids.

Kagome: It's still so sad!

{Inuyasha tosses girls across the stage.}

Kagome: Jerk! Sit boy!

Thump!

SF: Just in case I forgot to say this, I'm not doing previews to this story b/c I update it everyday. I want it to be in real time, but since I work crazy hours, its no telling when I will update. Don't despair, because I always update the day of or before the date of the chapter. I still love reviews, and my responses to some are below.

Sugarhighs: Thank you for the review. I'm looking for your story as we speak.

Seishin-Kenshihro: {::ducks::} Please don't take my head. There's nothing in it but air anyway. I'm writing as fast as possible! J 

Demon Girl: Thank you. However, this isn't the usual 'Inu comes back as a human' fic. Thursday is Kagome's birthday, and I plan to give her a very special surprise. Can't give it away though. It would spoil my fun.

Fire Demon: I SO cannot answer your question. If I do, it will give the story away. But keep reading, it'll be answered soon.

Silver Wolf: Thank you. 

If I missed anyone, forgive me. I gave my baby sister a bath a few minutes ago, and I'm still traumatized.


	3. Wednesday

{Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. I am just borrowing him; so for the love of God, don't sue me.}

What to Do When There Are Two

By Striking Falcon

Wednesday

'What is it about this girl?' Inuyasha asked himself. They had went to the movies and were now sitting in the park. He watched her all evening, from the way she tugged at her form hugging pink peasant shirt, the way her hair swirled as she spun around, the white flower print skirt twirling around her legs as she did so, to the way her feet seemed to dance along the sidewalk. The sun set hours ago, and the moon beamed down on them, shining on the electric blue highlights in Kagome's hair. She was sitting beside him on the park bench under a large oak tree, plucking the petals off a rose he brought her. 'She is so...enchanting.' He watched as she blew the petals into the wind, laughing when some caressed her face. Inuyasha leaned closer to her, his hands propping him up, and moved closer to her face. Kagome turned suddenly and found herself almost nose to nose with him. She blushed. 

"Why do I feel like I know you?" he asked her. 

She shrugged innocently, but her blush and her scent told him that she was lying. 

'Her scent? What the hell…' 

Inuyasha hadn't noticed until then that he could smell her, not her perfume, but HER. Her every mood change, even the tears that welled in her eyes when she said his name. He shook his head. He didn't want her to cry. He came up with an idea. 

"Hey." 

She turned to face him, smiling. 

'Now there's a sight a guy could get used to,' he thought. 

"How about a nickname?" 

"For who?"

"For me." 

She tilted her head slightly. "For what?" Inuyasha sighed. 

"Because every time you say my name, it makes you sad." 

He ignored the blush telling him he was right. 

"I don't want you to be sad. It bothers the hell out of me." 

Inuyasha missed the adoring look Kagome gave him, but could tell she would agree. 

"What do you want me to call you?" she whispered shyly. He folded his arms across his chest, thinking. 

"Nothing sissy, like Sugar Bear, or Bookie, or any of that crap." 

Kagome giggled softly, and he put his head in her lap. 'Why is she so surprised?' he wondered, hearing her heart speed up. Inuyasha reached up to play with a strand of her hair while she considered. She blushed when his hand grazed her cheek. 

"Um…what's your middle name?" 

He blinked. 

"Alexander." 

He snorted at her surprised face. 

"What?!" 

Kagome giggled. 

"I'm American, ok?" he said, annoyed. She cooed and traced his eyebrow. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. I just wasn't expecting that." Kagome smiled. "But I like it. It's not sissy, so you shouldn't have a problem." 

The newly named Alexander stood up and pulled her in his embrace. Kagome's heart jumped in her throat and her breath hitched. 

"I don't know why you do that, but I love it," he whispered in her ear, noticing the change in her. All of a sudden Alexander leaped into the branches above them, carrying Kagome with him. He didn't know why he did it, but it felt right. As he landed on a strong branch, he held her close. 'She thinks she's going to fall,' he thought, sensing her fear. 

"Stupid girl," he muttered, instantly regretting it. Kagome froze. 'What in the hell made me say that?' he demanded. Alexander jumped back down and immediately started to apologize. 

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I don't know where that came-" he was cut off by her wrapping her arms around him. As she nuzzled her head into his neck, he stood stunned. 

"You're not mad?" She shook her head. 

"Alexander, believe it or not, that was the sweetest thing you could have ever said." 

Alexander shook his head in confusion, then returned the embrace.

*************

"You had fun, Kagome?" Myouga asked the smiling, bouncing girl that appeared in the room. Shippou and he were on the bed, teaching each other how to work the t.v. remote. Kagome sighed happily, then flopped on the bed. Shippou squeaked and held on to the bedpost to keep from falling. Myouga rested on her nose. 

"You smell like him." Kagome smiled. 

"Good. Then it is him." 

She brushed a hand across her lips. Inuyasha, or Alexander, had kissed her before he left, and it had been better than she had ever dreamed it would be. Electrifying would be the only word that could ever come close. Kagome sighed again, and rolled over, forgetting the old flea entirely. Shippou scurried over and smelled her hair. 

"Something's missing." Kagome shot up, staring at the little kit. 

"What do you mean something's missing?" she snarled. For a second there, Shippou and Myouga thought it was a certain half demon they were speaking to. Shippou squeaked and hid under the covers. Kagome sighed and apologized. 

"I'm sorry, Shippou. Now what is missing?" 

Shippou peeked out and sniffed again. 

"Its him, that's for sure, but its not completely him." 

Myouga sighed. 

"Its probably because he's human now." 

Shippou came out of his makeshift shelter and shook his head. 

"Nu-uh. Something is _missing_. Even when he was human, he still smelled like him." 

Kagome pondered a moment, then put it aside. 

"Well, you can ask him, because he's coming to my birthday party tomorrow."

------

SF: Holy crap! {::ducks flying fruit, running to the other side of the stage::} What did I do?  
  
Inuyasha: You changed my name!

SF: You're still Inuyasha, but Alexander fits you too. It means the conqueror, or something like that. I thought it suited you.

Inuyasha: Whatever.

SF: Some people. You just can't satisfy them. {::is clocked upside the head with a potato and passes out::}

Reviews:

Hoshi-chan: I update every day, since this story is in real time. Please make sure to catch Thursday's update. It's a surefire bet you won't see this one coming!

Silver Wolf: Of course! Let me know when you post it!


	4. Thursday

{Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. I am just borrowing him; so for the love of God, don't sue me.}

What to Do When There Are Two

By Striking Falcon

Thursday

"Happy Birthday Kagome!" Alexander exclaimed, picking her up with one arm and whirling her around like a toy. Kagome giggled and lightly slapped his arm. 

"Thank you, Alexander. Now put me down!" 

Alexander set her down with a sweep of the arm and she motioned for him to come inside. He had been expecting the weird look from Shippou, but not the ones from her mother, grandfather and brother. Souta looked ready to pounce him, her mother eyes watered and her grandfather stared, stunned. Kagome sensed the tension and introduced him. 

"Everyone but Shippou, this is Alexander." 

Instantly the tension shifted and they seemed to sigh in relief. Souta whispered to her grandfather as he walked past, 

"He looks so much like Inuyasha, its scary." 

Alexander blinked, surprised. "Kagome, why didn't you tell me they already knew my name?" 

Kagome stopped in her tracks and Alexander felt like he had let out a big secret. She turned to face her family slowly. 

"You're name's Inuyasha?" Souta asked. 

Alexander nodded. "Yup. Its my first name." 

Kagome's mother stared her down. "Why did you tell us his name was Alexander?" 

Alexander rushed to the rescue. "Its what I asked her to call me. I'm sorry if I confused you." Her mother's face softened. 

"No problem. We're too uptight. Now lets get this party started!" She said and went into the room with 

Kagome's other friends. Alexander caught Kagome by the belt loop of her jeans before she could fly past him. 

"Well?" 

She knew this look. She'd had two years to study it. "Well, what?"

Alexander growled, which was pretty intimidating for a human. She was familiar with this too. 

"Why didn't you tell me you know another Inuyasha?" 

She stammered slightly. "Why is it important, Alexander?" 

Shippou and Myouga knew what was coming next. 

Alexander's growl deepened, and she swooned inwardly. 

"You know why it's important! You cry every time you say it, and I think it has something to with this other Inuyasha! I want to know why!" 

Kagome was trying to hide something, and he could tell. His dark eyes never left hers, and they demanded an explanation. Kagome sighed. 

"Can it wait until after the party?" She looked up at him imploringly. 

"Please?" 

Alexander felt his heart skip, and seemed to remember a time where that would have bothered him. His expression softened and he smiled at her. 

"Go Kagome!" Shippou whispered under his breath. Alexander was human, so he couldn't hear him, right? 

"I heard that, you little brat!" 

Shippou looked up to a familiar scowl. 

"And I'll get to you later." 

Alexander redirected his attention to Kagome and nodded. She smiled (the things he was putting up with to see it, he thought with disgust) and dragged him into the other room. 

"Here's the birthday girl!" Grandpa shouted and pulled her toward the cake and away from Alexander. Her friends swamped him immediately and he looked to her for help. Kagome shrugged, laughing. As she stood in front of the cake, she sighed. All around her were her friends, family (including Shippou and Myouga), and the one person that made her feel complete. She flashed him a smile, and fought the urge to run to him when he smiled back. Kagome turned to the cake and its nineteen candles and smiled when the singing began.

***********

Happy birthday to you!

A scraping could be heard from the bottom of the well. A clawed hand suddenly burst out of the dirt.

Happy birthday to you!

Another hand joined in freedom, and they started to dig frantically.

Happy birthday dear Kagome,

The hands yanked their master from his prison. He shook the dirt from his frame.

Happy birthday to you!

He leaped out of the well and toward the shrine.

***********

As Kagome was trying to find something to wish for, the back door flew open, the night air rushing in and blowing out the candles. Everything went dark. She could hear Shippou squeal, Myouga and her mother gasp and Alexander mutter some recognizable curses. She giggled. She hadn't been the least surprised by his language. Her surprise came when Souta clicked the light switch on. In the doorframe stood a memorable face indeed. He walked in stiffly, then raised his head to meet her eyes. 

"Kagome." 

Her voice caught in her throat. Kagome just knew she was seeing things. There he stood, all white hair, dog ears and amber eyes. She heard Alexander mutter something ugly under his breath. She turned to him, utter disbelief written all over her face. She turned to the back door again. 

"Inu-Inuyasha?" 

His ears twitched, eyes gleaming in the light. "I kept my promise, Kagome."

She turned to look at Alexander, then Inuyasha, then Alexander again before her mind shut down. For the second time in four days, Kagome fainted dead away.

***********

Alexander and Inuyasha were on her in a flash, catching Kagome before she hit the floor. They both breathed a sigh in relief, then turned to look at each other.

"Who the hell are you?" they shouted at each other. The guests at the party were struck dumb. If the new boy hadn't looked or dressed so different, they could have sworn the two men were twins. Inuyasha and Alexander sniffed each other warily and glared at each other, not believing what their noses told them.

"You're me," Alexander whispered. Inuyasha nodded and said the same. Alexander took his chance and snatched Kagome from the demon's hands and into his own arms. Inuyasha howled and was going to hit him when a little voice in his ear stopped him. 

"If you hit him, you'll hurt Kagome!" Myouga hissed hurriedly into Inuyasha's ear. It flicked the little flea off, but its owner listened and stopped mid punch. Alexander was shielding Kagome from the impending blow. Inuyasha sniffed him again. 

"You are a part of me at least. And it seems we have something in common." 

He glanced at Kagome, who looked absolutely peaceful in his arms. It bothered Inuyasha to see her so content. Alexander sat her tenderly on the couch, smoothing the hair out of her face. Inuyasha sat on the other side of her, neither paying attention to the guests that were filing out of the house. Shippou jumped in Kagome's lap. 

"Kagome! Look what you two did!" he yelled at them. 

They knocked Shippou off simultaneously, then looked at each other. 

"That's one more thing we have in common." 

Kagome's mother looked like she was ready to fall through the floor. Suddenly Kagome's grandfather ran at them, tossing ofudas in their direction. 

"Demons! Demons! Get out of here, the both of you!" he shouted. Kagome sniffed, bringing all commotion in the room to a standstill. Kagome opened her eyes and stared at the both of them. They sat beside her, both glaring at the other. 

"Its alright, mom, grandpa. I've got this." 

They nodded and went upstairs. Myouga jumped from one knee to the other, studying both men. Kagome groaned and leaned into the couch. 

"I would really like an explanation!" she groaned. Alexander was the first to speak. 

"Who are you?" he asked his white-haired twin. He scoffed. 

"I'm Inuyasha. Who the hell are you?" 

Alexander ignored him a moment and looked at Kagome, who was having some trouble looking at either of them. "This is the other Inuyasha?" 

She nodded miserably. 

Inuyasha snickered. "So the reincarnation has heard of me." 

Kagome head twisted in his direction, scowling. "That's not funny, Inuyasha. You know how that made me feel when Kikyou called me that, so don't do it to him." 

Inuyasha turned his head, sulking. However, he was well aware of Alexander gently pulling her chin to face him. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked her softly. Inuyasha and Alexander both sensed the sorrow and confusion coming from her as she started to cry. Alexander put his arms around her and Inuyasha snorted. 

"I come back from the dead for the girl and she can't even look at me. Talk about gratitude." 

Kagome started to sob, his words hurting her more than he realized. Alexander glared at him. 

"Shut the hell up," he hissed, his eyes glowing with hatred. Inuyasha whipped around, his eyes showing the same fire. 

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"You heard me. Shut-the-hell-up."

Inuyasha shoved Kagome off Alexander and lifted him to his feet. "What you don't seem to understand is that you're human. You can't do shit to me, even if we are so much alike." 

Kagome stood to break the two up when they shoved her back down. Alexander pried Inuyasha's fingers off his shirt, much to the surprise of all around him.

"I don't care what, or who, you are. All I know is that I don't like you. And if you make my girl cry again, I'll seriously fuck you up." 

Kagome looked around the room for help. Shippou and Souta were watching the whole exchange, amused looks on their faces. Myouga was whispering frantically in Inuyasha's ear, jumping from one to the other to avoid being flicked. As the two muttered threats and curses at each other, Kagome's patience snapped. She breathed in sharply and both men cringed, one in instinct and the other in anticipation. 

"Inuyasha SIT!" 

Thump! 

Thump!

Shippou stared in open-mouthed shock, then howled in laughter as one grunted in routine and the other yelped in surprise. Kagome stared at them both, plastered to the floor, her hand over her open mouth. 

"What just happened?" Alexander groaned. Inuyasha sighed. 

"Welcome to my world."

Shippo shrieked with glee. "You've just been SAT!" 

A pair of throats growled warningly. Kagome found her voice. 

"What just happened?" she breathed, repeating what Alexander said earlier. Shippou and Souta were rolling on the floor. 

"Whoo….Who cares what happened? I just know it was great!" Shippou squealed, his face red. A flash of white and a glint of black appeared on either side of him. Shippou looked up. He knew what was coming. 

SMACK-SMACK-SMACK!

"Owww…Kagome."

'Why does this feel so familiar?' Kagome asked herself sarcastically as she caught the crying ball of fluff. She raised her hand to stop both men, glaring at them. 

"Stop, or I'll say it again."

"For what?" Alexander protested. Inuyasha nudged him, shaking his head. 

"Man, let it go." 

Kagome put Shippou down and paced in front of them. Inuyasha leaned over to Alexander, whispering so only he could hear, 

"So you're an Inuyasha, too, huh?" 

Alexander nodded. 

Inuyasha snorted. "Lucky bastard."

Kagome glared at them. "I don't understand this. Alexander doesn't have a submission spell on him, yet when I said the 's' word, you both went down. You both seem to have the same senses, and the same temperament," she said, looking at Shippo in pity. They smiled and she shook her head in disgust. Kagome was wondering what sick and twisted mind had screwed her like this. 

"Come here, Shippou," she called. Shippou stood at her feet, looking up at her adoringly. Both men gagged, instantly stopping when she glared at them. She shook her head again. 

"Smell them." 

Shippou raised his eyebrow. "Why?" 

Kagome rolled her eyes. Good help was so hard to find. 

"Yesterday you said that Alexander smelled like he was missing something when you smelled my hair. See if it's the same." 

As Shippou approached cautiously, Inuyasha's face reddened. 

"What do you mean 'in your hair'?" 

Kagome blushed and Alexander snickered. Inuyasha shot him a dirty look and saw just how scary it was when Alexander shot it back. Kagome's patience, found only moments before, snapped again in a different way. 

"Don't _fucking _start you two! I'm trying to figure out something!" her voice piped up. They stared at her in shock over her sudden filthy mouth, then turned their backs on each other and allowed Shippou to do his work. 

"Nope. He smells right!" 

Kagome patted his head, then directed the two to different sides of the room. "Smell now." 

Shippou went from one end of the room to the other and shook his head. "Something's missing again. From the both of them." 

Kagome sighed. This was exactly what she was afraid of. "Thank you, Shippou. Go get some cake." 

Shippou and Souta raced for the kitchen, leaving Kagome to the two men and her thoughts. 

"She smells like she's pissed off," Alexander noted. 

Inuyasha studied him curiously. "You can smell her?" 

"Yeah."

"How?" 

Alexander shrugged. "I just can." 

"Have you been always able to do this?"

Alexander shook his head. "Didn't start till I met her."

Inuyasha snorted. "That's normally when all my trouble starts."

They snickered.

"It's wonderful that the two of you are getting along and all, but I can't think." Kagome sighed. 

"I'm going for a walk" she froze her followers in place "alone. If I catch either of you, human or not, in the trees, I'll sit you so hard your neck will snap."

Thump! 

Thump! 

Kagome sighed. "Serves you right," she said as she walked out the front door.

**********

Kagome sighed. How had a simple birthday party gotten so out of hand? She started to laugh, knowing that the people going past her most likely thought she was nuts. 

"I am so screwed," she said to herself. Alexander's words came to mind. _'Why didn't you tell me?' _She shrugged her shoulders. She knew that they were the same person, but she was having a hard time between them. 'So this is what Inuyasha felt like. I'll have to apologize when I get back.' 

"Omph!" Kagome moaned. She wasn't paying attention where she was going and had run into what she thought was a fire hydrant. It spoke, 

"Do you have the time?" 

Kagome regarded it, realized it was a man and mumbled, "sorry no watch" as she hurried down the concrete. He jumped in front of her suddenly, and that's when she got the first feeling something was wrong. She stumbled back. 

"What?" she asked. He started to laugh. 

"You weren't this rude 500 years ago." 

"Oh no," Kagome gasped. Now she was starting to wish the boys had come with her. 

"Jakken." 

The little toad laughed. "It's so nice to know you still recognize me." 

He grabbed her wrist and dragged her to a nearby limo. He tossed her in through the sunroof and she screamed before it closed. 

*******

The 'twins' were discussing if going after her was worth getting sat when Alexander's head jerked up. 

"You heard that, right?" he asked. Inuyasha was already standing up. 

"Let's go."

They ran toward the sound, the both of them trying to outmatch each other. Alexander noticed how fast they were going when they sped past a truck going 50. He was amazed and loved it. Inuyasha smiled, then shot past him. 

"You can't outrace me, human," he called. 

Inuyasha knew Alexander wasn't a mere human. He was as fast as him, his senses were as sharp and they were both struck down by Kaede's necklace, even though he was wearing it. He also realized something else. Kagome loved him, too. He could smell it on her, and knew Alexander returned the feelings. As his mind wandered, Alexander caught up with him. Studying his face, he realized this was his chance and bolted, yelling behind him, 

"What was that you were saying about outracing me, demon?"

************

"She was here," Inuyasha said, sniffing the dirt.

"No, shit, Sherlock. What was your first clue?" 

Inuyasha hadn't the slightest idea who Sherlock was, but he didn't like Alexander's tone. 

"Can you do better?" 

Alexander snickered. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I can." 

He imitated Inuyasha's former position and concentrated, his open indigo blue silk shirt flipped over one side. He could smell Kagome, and she was scared. He felt his blood boil. He caught a whiff of another, but he didn't know this one. 

"Hey, Inuyasha. Do you recognize this?" he said, pointing to the ground. Inuyasha sniffed and stiffened. 

"Jakken." 

He followed it into the street, Alexander close behind. The smell stopped in the middle of the street. Inuyasha growled. 

"My brother has her." 

He motioned for Alexander to get on his back. "Come on. We'll follow the smell of their chariot." 

"Huh?" 

Alexander sniffed the road and gagged. "Man! That's not a chariot. That's gasoline!" Alexander struggled to get himself under control. 

"That could be any car here. We may as well go back." He groaned. 

"Her mother is going to kill us." 

Inuyasha could see it now, the woman waking up to find Kagome gone and instantly blaming the first half demon she set her eyes on. Alexander had an idea. 

"My apartment! We could get Shippou and go there!" 

Inuyasha nodded. It was better than getting beaten on the head, and he knew Kagome's mother had a good swing.

-----------

SF: {::runs across the stage ducking fruit::} Woah! Give me a break, people! The fruit showers are getting ridiculous! {::slides behind podium::} Try to be more understanding! It is Kagome's birthday, after all and you guys are ruining it!

{Fruit shower continues. SF sighs and holds up a sign for anyone paying attention.}

Help! See you tomorrow!

Hoshi-chan: Good to see you still with me! Stay on board, because things only get weirder from here!

Trunks Soatome: Thanks for the review! I'm so glad the characters are in character! I was so worried about that! I hope you still think so when its all over!

Pyro-bear: Just in case you missed it, this story is in real time. I've been waiting for a chance to say this: This story ends next Monday. Sorry for disappointing anyone who thought it would be longer.

Confused and loving it: Surprise!

Silver Wolf: Thanks for letting me know. I'm coming!

Ack! I just tried to post, and fan fiction.net is down! Ack! If you're not reading this on 6/19/03 by 3:44 a.m., then I'm still struggling! Gomen!


	5. Friday

{Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. I am just borrowing him; so for the love of God, don't sue me.}

What to Do When There Are Two

By Striking Falcon

Friday

'How in the hell did I get here?' Alexander wondered, stealing a glance at his passengers. Inuyasha sat in the front, and Shippo and Myouga were in the back asleep. Inuyasha was thinking over something. 

"We'll find her," Alexander said to him, trying to reassure him in some way.

"How far have you gotten with her?"

Alexander blinked in surprise. "Why do you care?" 

"Because she's mine."

"Whatever." 

Inuyasha looked over at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"We're the same person, right? So it doesn't matter which one of us she loves the most because we'll more 

than likely end up back together." 

Inuyasha snorted. "Not likely."

"Why not?"

"Being human is weak. Its what killed me in the end, after all." 

Alexander snorted, amazing Inuyasha in how much they sounded alike. "But the love of a human made you come back, right?" 

Inuyasha nodded.

Alexander pulled into the parking lot of his apartment building and stopped the car. He picked up Shippo and Myouga and guided Inuyasha to his front door. He opened the door and stepped in, Inuyasha close behind. 

"You ever stop to wonder why we came back as two separate people?" Inuyasha asked as he sank into the couch. Alexander went in the bedroom, put Shippou and Myouga on the bed and went to the refrigerator. He pulled out two sodas and handed Inuyasha one before sitting down. 

"I've given it some thought. The way I see it, you're full demon now, right?" 

Inuyasha nodded. 

"Well, maybe this is so a part of you can be what you want to be," he pointed at Inuyasha "and a part of you can be with her."

"Not following you." 

Alexander sighed. "If I stay with Kagome, then a part of you can love her without worrying about hurting her. But if something comes along that I can't protect her from, then you can always come to the rescue." Alexander opened a window, letting in the smells of early city life. 'How did I not notice this before?' he wondered. Inuyasha sniffed the breeze. 

"Sesshoumaru is around here somewhere." 

Alexander felt like this Sesshoumaru person could be a lot of trouble. 

"Why would he take Kagome? From the way you described him earlier, he doesn't seem like he likes us." 

Inuyasha drew out the Tetsagia, the sword reflecting the morning light. Alexander gazed at it in wonder. He closed his eyes as a memory surfaced in his mind.

"Hold this. The Tetsagia won't perform for me tonight," said Inuyasha. And with that, he picked up Shippo and was gone, leaving Kagome in the forest. 

Alexander felt the spider poison attacking his every cell. And there she was, trying to get him out of the web. Risking her life to save his. She even let him sleep in her lap. He blushed slightly. 

"Did you ever tell her thank you?" he asked Inuyasha. 

"For what?" 

"For what she did with the spiders."

Inuyasha eyed him warily. "No."

"Why not?"

"Didn't want to. I could have saved myself, but she got in the way." 

Alexander nodded. "No wonder she reacted so strangely when I kissed her," he said aloud. Inuyasha turned red. 

"You WHAT?!!" 

He reached for Alexander, but he disappeared under his grasp. A thud behind him told him he had been tricked into making that rash decision. Inuyasha turned around…right into Alexander's fist, which hurt a lot more than he would have guessed. He reeled from the blow, growling angrily. Alexander just stood there, a small smile on his face. 

"That's for those bullshit comments earlier." He walked away from him and to his room. "You can sleep out here."

*************

Kagome woke up to an empty room. Other than her bed, there was a table and chair. She stood up and looked out the window. She was in the middle of the country. Kagome sighed and sat back down. The door to her little room opened. Sesshoumaru walked in the room, giving her an evil grin. He sat down in the chair facing her. 

"Well, well, well. Long time no see."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you're just as thrilled to see me as I am to see you."

Sesshoumaru sucked in a breath, feigning hurt. "You wound me."

Kagome growled. "Not like I want to."

Sesshoumaru frowned and stood up. Jakken came in with a small tray of food in his hands. 

"Eat." 

Kagome scowled. There was no way she was eating anything that toad had touched. Sesshoumaru laughed. 

"If I were you, I'd eat. It will be the last time in this life after all." He turned and left. Kagome sighed. 

Like she didn't have enough to deal with.

-------

SF: No, this chapter isn't as long as the others b/c there isn't a lot to deal with. The strange things that are happening to Alexander are going to get stranger, but so far so good for Kagome. Everybody be cool and don't kill me. Things will get on the ball shortly.

Responses:

Sugar highs :P : I'm sorry if you're confused. I'm sure a lot of people are. By the end of the series, everything will be explained. If not, then I'll post an explanation. This fic ends next Monday, by the way.

Kagomesjewel: Thank you so much for adding me to your favorites! I can't believe the story is so popular!

Next Monday, please go to my bio for a special announcement.


	6. Saturday

{Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. I am just borrowing him; so for the love of God, don't sue me.}

What to Do When There Are Two

By Striking Falcon

Saturday

Alexander couldn't sleep. He studied Inuyasha all day yesterday, trying to get some kind of grasp on what was happening to him. He could feel the change in him, his sense of smell becoming stronger and his vision sharpening to the point where he could see things that used to be too far away to even be noticed. It was all starting to creep him out. He checked his reflection in the bathroom mirror. 'Nope,' he thought, 'no ears.' His teeth were a little sharper, though. He shrugged it off and let his mind wander. 'What is it about her?' Alexander asked himself for the second time in twenty-four hours. He returned to his room and changed into fresh clothes. He hastily yanked on the black jeans and the matching cotton tank top at the foot of his bed, careful not to wake Shippou. As he walked out, he stole a glance at him. Suddenly his head reeled and another flashback came to mind. 

'Take care of her, Shippou!' 

Alexander stood up groggily and shook his head. 'How did I fall?' he asked himself. He felt like he needed some air. Alexander opened his bedroom window and leaned out, his gaze resting on the roof a foot above. He climbed on the ledge and leaped for the roof's edge. He caught it easily, and swung one leg up and over the side. He reached the rooftop and sat down, his feet dangling over the ledge. Alexander let his thoughts wander as he surveyed the horizon. 'I hope Kagome's ok.' He was starting to feel a little, well, _weird_ about her. He had felt alone for so long. 

His life in the U.S. had not been the happiest. Alexander's mother left him and his father when he was very young. His father raised him by himself, and he was rather overbearing. He died a month after Alexander turned 21, leaving him his entire company. Alexander was the youngest c.e.o.'s in the country, over a computer software facility. {I. E. The Inuyasha here has money. A LOT of money.} He moved to Tokyo to keep an eye on his father's life's work. He hadn't planned on meeting anyone, but as soon as Kagome fainted in his arms, he felt different. For the first time in his life, he didn't feel alone anymore. For the first time he felt complete. Alexander sighed. 'I've only known her for three days, and already I feel like I'm lost without her.' He shook his head, closing his eyes to the world around him. 

"I've got to have her back."

"My sentiments exactly."

Alexander turned to face Inuyasha, who was sitting right beside him. He had been so deep in thought he hadn't heard him coming. 

Inuyasha sighed. "You know, some of my best memories involve her."

Alexander lowered his head. "We've got to find her."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "I know." 

They watched the sun set. Shippou and Myouga had awakened and listened to their conversation. Shippou and Myouga smiled at each other. Alexander jolted suddenly, his head turned in the distance. 

"Did you smell that?" Inuyasha raised his head, questioning. 

"What?" 

Alexander stood up slowly. He reached in the window and yanked Shippo onto his back. 

"It's Kagome. She's bleeding."

***********

"Oh, great," Kagome gasped. 

She was trying to bend the bars in the window when she cut her hand. She jumped down and licked her finger. 'That's just terrific.' she scolded herself. 'How are you going to get that past Sesshoumaru?' She reached in her pocket, trying to find something to cover the wound, when she came across a book of matches. 'Why didn't I find these before now?" Kagome ripped the sheet on the cot into pieces, put the pieces in front of the door and struck a match. She threw it on the pile of cloth, instantly causing it to burst into flames. She turned and started to work on the window again, feeling the bars starting to give. As the hole became wider, the door to her room burst open. Sesshoumaru and Jakken rushed in the room, Jakken dumping a bucket of water on the flames. Kagome gasped sharply and stuck her leg through the hole and out the window. She was wiggling out when Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the hair and hurled her back in the room and on the cot. Her head hit the wall, sending her into unconsciousness.

Sesshoumaru flipped a strand of hair off his shoulder and surveyed the damage Kagome had caused. There was water damage from the bucket, and the sheets were a complete loss, but the room was only covered in soot. His gaze turned to the girl. She was filthy, the grime covering her from head to toe. He sighed and picked her up, carrying her out of the room and into a different part of the house. If Kagome had been awake, she would have been highly impressed. It was a large bathroom, decorated with flowers with a large marble tub in the floor. Sesshoumaru stripped the girl's clothes with some difficulty, muttering darkly at the tight fitting jeans she was wearing. He decided to forget the gentle way and used his claws to rip the garments from the girl's small frame. He lowered her in to the warm water in the tub. As he removed the soot from Kagome's hair, he admired her features. 'She really is pretty,' he thought. 'Maybe after I kill my brother, I'll keep her as a toy.' He finished her bath and rummaged through the closet. Inside he found the perfect thing. It was her school uniform. 'It's a little small, but it will have to do.' Jakken rushed in the room when he finished dressing her. 

"My lord, we found blood on the bars in her room. Surely it will enrage Lord Inuyasha!" 

Sesshoumaru smiled. "Good. Now I don't have to find him." He pointed to Kagome. "Tie her up in the dojo downstairs and wait for me." 

*************

Alexander and Inuyasha leaped from building to building, Alexander following Kagome's scent and Inuyasha following close behind. Shippou and Myouga were on Alexander's back. 

"Wow," Shippou whispered to the flea. "Its amazing how well Alexander is handling the changes in himself." 

Myouga nodded in agreement. "Yes. He is almost a match for Lord Inuyasha." 

Shippou sighed, then tilted his head in surprise. "Hey Myouga, do you notice something different about how Alexander smells?" 

Myouga sniffed Alexander's hair and shook his head. "No, why? Do you?" 

Shippou nodded in earnest. "He smells more like Inuyasha now. More complete. But Inuyasha smells less." 

Myouga was startled. He hadn't noticed the difference, and found it more than unnerving. 

"I don't understand it," Myouga whispered. Shippou scratched his head thoughtfully. 

"I don't understand it, either, but it wouldn't surprise me if Alexander's hair turned white and ears sprouted on top of his head." 

Alexander skidded to a stop. "My accountant is going to kill me for throwing away $300 shoes, but I can't run like this."

Alexander turned to look at Shippou, who gasped. "What? Are you ok?" 

Shippou nodded, visibly paler. Alexander patted his head. "Don't worry. We'll find her." 

Shippou nodded again and Alexander started off. Shippou looked at Myouga, trying to figure out if he had seen the same thing. Alexander's hands were different. 

They were claws. 

Myouga turned to look at Inuyasha. They had to find Kagome and figure out what was going on.

---------

SF: Hey! Everybody calm down! {::audience stops booing long enough to glare at SF. She gulps::} Look, I'm sorry Friday was so short. I swear it wasn't meant to be that way! I got a little carried away with STUDYING and all that I forgot. Actually, I didn't think I'd take that long. Who would have guessed that they'd dedicate 13 pages to how to cook and prepare potatoes? Just potatoes? Somebody give these people a clue!! It's POTATOES for the love of Moses. Don't these people have any SHAME!!!!!!!!!!!!! {::glances at shocked audience::} Heh, heh. Brain rot. What can you do? Anyway, please be here tomorrow when Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Alexander get it on! Not in THAT way, yaoi fans (Yeck! Not my Sesshou! No way. He's mine!!!!!!)

Responses:

Seishin-Kenshihiro: Thank you SO much for putting me in your favorites! I'm so honored! {::brushes tears from her eyes::} I just want to say thank you to my little sister. If it wasn't for her aggravating me constantly, this wouldn't have been possible!

Animegirlll: Alexander's new demon like powers will be explained Sunday. Stay tuned.

Snooptopian: Welcome! To answer your question, I can't. See, if I do it'll tell the story and I want readers to be surprised. Forgive me. (Inuyasha and Sesshou say I'm an evil bitch, but what do they know…wait a minute. They would know. Oh well.)

Sauratos: Sorry. Kagome doesn't wish them back together, but something else happens entirely. Don't worry about being disappointed, though. As I always say, I give you what you need when you need it. 

Dark Millenia: I know! Kikyou was so ignorant! Gah! Anyway, there is a reason he's fighting for Kagome and its not the one you think. Stay tuned, cause this fic officially ends next Monday!

Hyper kitsune-pup: Thank you! I hope this fic isn't too predictable for you. Keep reading and let me know.

Judith Kay c: Don't worry about spelling. I can't spell a lick either. My spell check should get paid for all the mistakes it has to fix.

Aejavu: You have no IDEA how hard it is to update every day, but this fic is in real time, so you do what you have to. Plus I'm working on the sequels to at least three other stories. I haven't even STARTED on 'Tested'. Man, I'm so fried if I don't get with the program. Oh well. Thank you!

Sorrow: Here you go! Don't forget, this fic ends Monday!

Kandi: Welcome to the insanity! Thank you for the review.

Lizzie2348: Thank you and welcome!

Clever Fox Child: Thank you so much! As to where I get my ideas from, please see chapter eight of 'Vengeance'.

Jill: Thank you! This story is almost finished, so don't forget!

Crystal-chan: Thank you!

Tinuviel: I'm trying as hard as I can to make this story as interesting as possible. You're right. You'd think he would have gotten a life by now but NOOOOO….he has to bother people. {::shakes head::} Men, will they ever learn?

Youkai chick supreme: Sorry about the name. Reign the Conquer was on when I was trying to think, and it just stuck. Thanks for the love.

Dark-coyote: Forgive me, but Sesshou is evil in this one. To make up for it, there are the 'Unexpected Allies' and the 'Vengeance' series, plus 'You Don't Know What You've…'. Thanks for the love!

Eartha: Thanks again!

Lilserenity: Don't worry. I was confused myself when I was writing it, but it all works out in the end. To let my mother tell it, I stay confused.

Kels: Thank you. You have no idea how hard it is.

Glory230: Another favorite list? {::faints from the rush. Sesshou shakes his head and carries SF off stage::}

Houshi-chan: It only gets worse from here.


	7. Sunday

{Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. }

What to Do When There Are Two

By Striking Falcon

Sunday

"Oh great. Where am I now?" Kagome wondered aloud. She was bound to the middle of a large arena, with weapons of all kinds on the walls around her. She glanced down at her feet, trying to see what exactly held her to the pole, when she gasped. She was in her old school uniform. 'How did that happen?' she asked herself. She groaned, realizing it must have happened in her sleep. 'Well, how many people haven't seen me naked?' she thought sarcastically. Sesshoumaru appeared in the door in front of her, a small smile on his face. 

"My brother is coming for you."

Kagome huffed her indifference. "What, am I supposed to be shocked?" 

Sesshoumaru laughed. "He doesn't have the priest, or the demon exterminator, to help him. He won't stand a chance against me." 

Kagome raised an eyebrow, then giggled mercilessly. "You don't know then, do you?" 

Sesshoumaru tilted his head slightly. "Know what?" 

Kagome shook her head as if he was the simplest person in the world. "He's not alone. And he's different. And I can't wait to see what they do to your face."

Sesshoumaru shook his head and left the room. He had to get ready for his brother's arrival.

************

Inuyasha and the others walked into the small clearing around the house where Kagome's scent was coming from. Inuyasha surveyed the land while Alexander and the others rested.

"Wow, that was intense," Alexander said as he helped Shippou and Myouga down. He patted Shippou's head again and gasped.

"What the hell-What happened to my hands?" he yelped. Shippou and Myouga stood, afraid to move. 

Alexander tilted his head in wonder, then walked away from them and to a nearby tree. With a clean swipe, he split the tree down the middle. It stood for a moment, then separated like a banana. Alexander whistled. 

"Wow."

Shippou nodded in agreement. Inuyasha came back, and glanced at the tree. "Who did that?" 

Alexander shrugged. He didn't want the demon to know what he was capable of, just in case…

"Got me." 

Alexander glared a warning to Shippou, who was raising his head to speak. Inuyasha shook his head and looked at the house. "Let's go."

***********

Kagome waited patiently, watching Sesshoumaru file his nails in a corner. He looked up over his purple shades occasionally, sometimes to look at her, sometimes to yell at various servants that passes. Suddenly a loud bang shuddered the house's frame, causing some of the weapons to clang together. Servants started to scream, and they could hear Jakken swearing darkly. Sesshoumaru seemed unfazed as he dropped the file and stood in front of her, blocking her view of the door. He taped her mouth closed and waited. Kagome struggled against the pole urgently, as if something in her knew what was going on. The doors burst open and Inuyasha and Alexander rushed in the room. Shippou and Myouga were not far behind. 

"Where is she, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha growled, Alexander close behind him. 

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Here is your beloved human, brother." He tilted his head to get a better look at his companions. "Why, Inuyasha, you never told me you had a twin." 

Inuyasha snorted and handed the Tetsagia's scabbard to Alexander. "It's a long story. One you won't get to hear." 

Inuyasha growled and charged for Sesshoumaru, who stepped out of the way and kneed him in the stomach. 

Alexander started forward, looking at the scabbard doubtfully. 

"What in the hell am I supposed to do with thing?" he asked, watching Inuyasha swing the sword in 

Sesshoumaru's direction. 

Myouga hopped on his ear, eager to help in any way that he could. "This will protect you in your fight. Help Lord Inuyasha!" 

Alexander nodded and charged, his claws connecting with Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Sesshoumaru laughed and knocked him backwards, past Kagome, and into a nearby wall. He groaned as the wind was knocked out of him, and slumped to the floor. 

Kagome still struggled, but was trying to see if Alexander was alright. She sighed in relief as he stood, stiffly, shaking the dust from his frame. Alexander looked up and gasped. Inuyasha tried to strike Sesshoumaru and missed, Sesshoumaru ducking behind him. Sesshoumaru launched himself in the air and sent out his energy whip {AN: No, I don't know the exact name for it.} Inuyasha dodged it, but now it was headed straight for Kagome. Alexander rushed forward, trying to reach her.

"Inuyasha, Kagome's in danger. Help her!" 

Inuyasha sneered and kicked Sesshoumaru in the back. "Forget that bitch. Can't you see I'm busy?" 

Shippou squeaked and Kagome's eyes widened in shock. Tears started to form as his words rang in her ears. Alexander didn't have time to be shocked. He stepped in front of her and raised the scabbard, the whip flashing angrily against it. 

Sesshoumaru glanced at him in amusement. "Inuyasha, you've found a very interesting human to assist you." 

Inuyasha snorted. "Of course he's interesting. He's me." 

Sesshoumaru stopped in mid punch in disbelief. "You?"

"Yeah, that's right, me," Inuyasha hissed as his fist connected to Sesshoumaru's cheek. Sesshoumaru fell 

against the wall, taking Inuyasha's comment as an obvious attempt to distract him. A small smile crossed his face. He noticed something odd about the way Inuyasha was fighting.

"If you want to beat me, Inuyasha, you'll have to use the sword. Why aren't you using it?" 

Inuyasha grinned wickedly. "Why waste my time?"

Alexander fished a knife out of his pocket and cut Kagome loose. She ripped off the tape on her mouth, trying not to cry. Alexander tucked one arm under her knees, the other around her shoulders, and made a wild dash toward Shippou. As they passed the warring brothers, Kagome noticed Alexander's hands. When he put her down next to Shippou, Kagome grabbed one to inspect it. 

"When did this happen?" she squeaked. 

Alexander shrugged. "I don't know. I've been changing since Monday. It started with my sense of smell getting stronger. Then my hearing got better. Next thing I know, I'm running past cars and lifting people like paper and climbing walls like a spider." 

Kagome shuddered. "Or like a dog demon." 

Alexander raised an eyebrow, glaring at her. "What are you trying to say?" 

Kagome sighed, shaking slightly. "You're turning in to a demon."

Alexander scowled. "Holy shit, is that all? Gee, I thought it was going to be something bad." 

Shippou giggled in spite of himself and Myouga gave a long-suffering sigh. Alexander smiled good-naturedly and kissed Kagome's cheek. 

"Are you ok?" 

She blushed and nodded shyly. Alexander leaned closer to her and sniffed. 

"You know, I can smell you too." 

Her blush deepened and he chuckled. 

"I guess I should go help Inuyasha." 

Inuyasha was having a hard time. Sesshoumaru kicked him into another wall, causing him to see stars. He stood up grudgingly, and was immediately knocked back down. Sesshoumaru clawed him in the chest, the grin on his face widening. Suddenly, a streak of black flashed in front of them, separating the two with a blow to Sesshoumaru's face. Alexander stood in front of the fallen Inuyasha, glaring at Sesshoumaru, threats that longed to be said flashing dangerously in his eyes. 

"My turn to play," he growled. 

Sesshoumaru stood up and brushed himself off. "Who are you, human?" he asked. 

Alexander sneered. 

"Maybe you have heard of me. My name's Inuyasha." 

Sesshoumaru stood, stunned. Kagome told him that Inuyasha wasn't alone, and Inuyasha said that they were the same, but to have two of them? What was he supposed to do with two of them? 

Sesshoumaru turned to the both of them and smiled. 

"This is no longer fun. I will be going, Inuyasha," he said to Alexander, lowering his head in respect. Kagome blinked in surprise as Sesshoumaru strolled past her. 

Inuyasha stood up and patted Alexander's shoulder. "Not bad for a hu-" Alexander shoved him to the ground and spit on him. 

"What the FUCK were you thinking?" Alexander growled. He lifted Inuyasha by his haori and raised him above his head. 

"Kagome could have been killed and all you could think about was my stupid brother!" 

The words he hissed rang in his head as he lowered Inuyasha to the ground. 'I don't have a brother,' he reminded himself, aghast. His head started to spin, images swirling in his head. Memories he knew he wasn't supposed to have were slamming into him, forcing him to his knees. Alexander's eyes widened as he remembered something from so long ago, it had to be 500 years in the past.

"Myouga, find Kagome for me." Myouga leaned in closer. Even he was having a hard time hearing him. 

"What, my lord?" Inuyasha shivered. 

"Find Kagome and help her to wait for me. Help her to…."

"Help her to wait," Alexander finished, and his mind cleared. He remembered it all. Kikyou, the travels to this strange world of Kagome's, the feel of her legs around his waist as they sailed through the air and over trees. Shippou, Sango, Miroku, Myouga, himself, and…

'Kagome.' 

Alexander rolled to his feet with newfound grace and glared at Inuyasha. He had reached Kagome and was standing behind her. Kagome looked at him in confusion and worry as she reached for him. Inuyasha stopped her, turning her around. 

"Kagome, he's gone crazy. You can't go near him. He'll hurt you."  


Kagome shook her head violently, trying to escape the grip on her lower arm. "Alexander would never hurt me." 

Inuyasha sighed and said gently, "Kagome you are going to have to choose. Me or him."

Kagome jerked out of his grasp and growled angrily, remembering his comment during the fight. "Didn't you say 'Forget the bitch'? Well, forget her then." 

She turned toward Alexander. Inuyasha gaze went dark and he raised his fist. In a flash, he hit her in the back of the head, knocking her out cold as she slumped to the floor. 

"Bad choice." 

Shippou started to scream and Myouga jumped to Inuyasha's ear. "My lord, why did you do that?" 

Inuyasha squashed the flea and punted Shippou into a nearby wall. "Alexander," he whispered, his eyes glowing red. 

"Alexander, you stole my girl. Again." 

Alexander raised the scabbard to face him. "I didn't steal a thing. She's been mine for 500 years." 

Inuyasha snickered. "So you know who you are. Too bad that won't help you." 

Inuyasha grasped Tetsagia and charged. Alexander stepped to the side and kicked Inuyasha in the kidney. Inuyasha howled horridly, then elbowed Alexander in the chin. Alexander dropped to his knees and punched Inuyasha in the stomach, slamming him against the wall where he kicked Shippou. 

"You will never beat me, half breed," Inuyasha growled and, placing his foot on Alexander's chest, pushed him into the dirt. Alexander skidded a few feet, then dug his feet into the ground, stopping himself. {AN: Think of that really cool move Jet Li did in his last fighting scene in Cradle to the Grave} Inuyasha vaulted into the air and attempted to crush Alexander's back with his knee. Alexander moved just in time, displaying reflexes that even shocked the demon he was fighting, and kicked Inuyasha in the face. Before Inuyasha could recover, Alexander pinned Inuyasha to the floor and slammed his hands beside his head, imbedding them up to the knuckle. Inuyasha struggled to free himself from Alexander's weight. Alexander lowered his face to his, his eyes flashing. 

"I know who you are. And I know what you want. You can't have it, or her." 

Inuyasha snarled and shoved Alexander, who landed on his feet a few inches away. Alexander swept Inuyasha's feet out from under him, sending the Tetsagia blade-first, and Inuyasha to the dirt. Inuyasha groaned. He stood up and raced for the sword. It started to glow and jerked itself from his reach and flew past him. Inuyasha stared in disbelief as the Tetsagia glided into Alexander's waiting hand. He grasped it and the sword transformed. Alexander laughed at the shaken look on Inuyasha's face. 

"Why are you surprised, Naraku? Even the Tetsagia knows it's true master." 

He charged for Inuyasha again, slicing through his stomach. Inuyasha looked at his wound in surprise. Alexander smiled as Inuyasha sank to his knees. 

"And history will not repeat itself." 

And with that said, he cut off Inuyasha's head.

Shippou shrieked as blood speckled his face. A brilliant light poured from Inuyasha and surrounded Alexander. He shook violently as the light separated into rays, streaming into his eyes and ears. Alexander screamed and dropped to the ground, the rays still streaming in. Shippou and Myouga stared in horror, knowing there was nothing they could do. As the light started to fade, Alexander rolled to his feet, holding his head gingerly. He shook his head and walked over to Inuyasha. He removed his clothes and folded them, strapping them to his back. He called to Shippou without turning to face him, 

"Shippou, look at Inuyasha's face." 

Shippou grimaced, but crawled closer to the severed head. When he reached it, Shippou gasped. Looking back at him with lifeless eyes stared an enemy from his past. 

"Naraku."

Alexander walked toward him and lifted the head by the hair. "Naraku used my old body to try to get Kagome's trust. And the Shikon Jewel." He tossed the head across the room. 

"He never expected me to remember." 

Shippou looked up at Alexander, trying to see his face through the veil of dark hair.

"Remember what, Alexander?"

Alexander raised his head and Shippou gasped. Alexander's eyes were gleaming the purest shade of gold he'd ever seen.

"Remember my promise to Kagome."

---------

SF: Are we still confused? If so, let me know and I'll help you out. Anyway, the last chapter is tomorrow, so please be close by. Oh yeah, don't forget the special announcement that morning on my bio page.

Reviews:

Glory230: We're running the home stretch here, so be ready for tomorrow and the special announcement.

Animegirlll: I know! It's so sad! Tomorrow is the last chapter! I think I'm gonna cry! Oh yeah, Kagome is using a method used by Jackie Chan in the western movie before 'Shanghai Knights.' I can't remember for the life of me what the name of that movie is, but if I remember, I'll tell you just in case you don't know what I'm talking about. 

Eartha: Now, now. No predicting the fic! It's not finished yet and I may pull a rabbit out of my hat. {::looks at Sunday::} Oh yeah. I just did. Keep reading!

Tinuviel: Sorry to prove you wrong, but hey! As long as Inu gets the girl, right? Oh, this fic ends Monday.

Ponchita: The twisting over…well, one more twist couldn't hurt.

For anyone who's interested, I'm also at fiction press.net under 'Purity Unbound'. Oh yeah, just in case anyone's wondering, I'm a girl.


	8. Monday Again

{Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. }

What to Do When There Are Two

By Striking Falcon

Monday (again)

'I am so tired of waking up in strange rooms,' Kagome thought as she inspected her surroundings. She could see the outside from the glass doors in front of her. The city sparkled in the early morning sun. Kagome touched the satin sheets below her and sighed. An arm draped itself across her waist, pulling her gently backwards, and she froze. Kagome looked down her frame and saw a leg draped over her own. She remembered what had happened earlier, and thought of Alexander and how she spotted the spider shaped burn mark on Inuyasha's back. She turned over, trying not to disturb the arm around her so possessively and realized her head was resting on another arm. She gazed from the arm to the face and breathed a sigh of relief. Alexander was sound asleep, with his nose in her hair, the ancient rosary around his neck. Kagome reached up to stroke his face. He smiled and grasped her hand, his eyes never opening. He rested his forehead against hers.

"You ok, Kagome?" he asked. Kagome sighed and rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah, I think I'll live." 

Alexander smiled again. "Good, because it would really suck to cross both time, space and country for you and you die on me."

He opened his eyes, the sun glittering in their amber depths. 

"Alexander, your eyes…"

"I told you death would not stop me, Kagome."

Kagome stared at him, total disbelief written on her face. Alexander narrowed his eyes for a moment, then lightly smacked his forehead. "How stupid of me! I forgot! The last time I said that I had these!" 

Alexander pointed to the top of his head and Kagome looked up obediently. At first, nothing happened. Then Alexander started to shiver, and the black leaked out of his hair, the silver left behind flashing brilliantly in the morning light. Little white ears rose from the snowy depths. Kagome stared, open-mouthed, then let a sob escape her lips. She hid her face against his shirt as her body shook, tears streaming down her face. Alexander patted her head lovingly and wrapped his arms around her.

"How?" she asked, her voice watery, strained, but more relieved then it had been in the past couple of years.

"Myouga told you of his last night with me, right? Well, Naraku wasn't exactly dead. He managed to split my life energy in half, enough for him to bond with and assume my old form. When he died, I absorbed some of his energy as well as the rest of my own. That's why I can change back and forth so easily." 

Kagome nodded her understanding, then she realized something. 'What I've wanted for so long is finally here. He's finally here.' She started to cry again, the heartbreak she suffered from leaving through her tears. Alexander wrapped himself around her, his mouth to her ear. 

"I'm sorry you suffered so much while I was gone. I'm sorry it took me so long to find you. I'm sorry I didn't know you when I first met you and I'll never leave you again." 

Kagome lifted her head, her sobs slacking as she looked in his eyes. Alexander closed his eyes and allowed the ears to slide back in their human positions and his hair to darken, his eyes staying the rare shade he'd come to recognize as his own. 

"I love you, Kagome."

Kagome looked at him with love in her eyes and said his name for the first time in a year without tears.

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

FIN

-------

Well people. This fic is finished! Thanks to everyone who hung in there, and endured the confusion I created. I hope everyone is as thrilled as I am about how things turned out! See my bio page for a special announcement!

Love forever,

Striking Falcon ;)

Reviews:

Tenshi Chan: Damnit! I knew that was wrong, but my spell check is possessed! Oh well. Thank you for your review.

Aejavu: Yup, you're right! Naraku is a sick punk.

Leigh: I'm sorry, but this is the end. I loved writing this story, but at some point I have to leave the characters to their own businesses. Thanks for the love, though!

Sesshoumaru: Thanks for the love again. This is the last chapter! Thanks for hanging in there!

Animegirlll: Thanks! Tenshi Chan predicted the ending. She would have been a real help to have around when I was typing it, b/c I didn't know the ending until I typed it. The ending was supposed to be different. Oh well, I like this ending too.

Eartha: A lot of people were, so don't feel bad. Hell, to be honest, I was wrong when I wrote this.

Darkdestiny2000: Thank you so much! I like the twist too.

Jennadoggy: Fooled another one! That's great! I wasn't trying to make it predictable and I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thank you!

Sauratos: Aww…you poor thing! We'll still be here, so don't worry!

Dark Millenia: I didn't go into the company and other stuff b/c he can change his form now. So who cares what happens to the company. He can still work.

Evil Bunny: Thanks so much for your time! I write just for you and anyone else that takes pleasure in reading the manifestations of my sleep-depraved mind.


End file.
